


write your sins on my skin

by ninthsnow



Series: your visage in the dark [2]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AO-chan comes to play too, F/F, Magic, Porn With Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthsnow/pseuds/ninthsnow
Summary: Because when Ina had nearly forgotten herself, when all she wanted was to tap into the full power of the eldritch being she hosted and pulverize them all at once—it was the Ancient Ones who kept her in line and reminded her that Amelia's safety came first.Do not forget yourself, dearest, they chided.How ironic.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: your visage in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	write your sins on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ignore this entire fic if you want to preserve whatever vibe ‘broken canticle’ made you feel. Turn back now. Turn back now. I’m about to derail everything to the bottom left. They deserve some horni s*x after all that okay? u.u

Ina waits.

She waits for Amelia’s worried face to ease into something relaxed, waits for her to smile. Ina patiently keeps herself together long enough for Amelia to buy the calm facade she was trying to sell and be convinced enough to leave her alone and take a shower.

And at the moment Ina hears the sound of water running from the bathroom, she runs to the kitchen sink and _heaves_.

She felt _sick_.

Her hands gripped at the edges of the sink, steadying herself as she tried to empty her stomach. Nothing comes out but dark stains of ink that disappears before it could even be washed away by the water.

The fuse was too sudden. Days and days of rituals and necessary preparations were skipped considering the urgency of the matter at hand. And Ina is surprised that her human body hasn’t bent and destroyed itself from the intensity of it all. The only tell tale of it was the _ink_ that followed the lines of her veins, a visible reminder of her recklessness and perhaps, the Ancient Ones’ mercy.

Because when Ina had nearly forgotten herself, when all she wanted was to tap into the full power of the eldritch being she hosted and pulverize them all at once—it was the Ancient Ones who kept her in line and reminded her that Amelia's safety came first.

_Do not forget yourself, dearest_ , _they_ chided.

How ironic.

_They_ were quiet again. But Ina could feel _them._ She feels _them_ all over her skin, singing, satisfied, and _alive_ . And it _almost_ sickens Ina to her stomach that she shares the euphoria _they_ were feeling.

Men were decapitated and sent to madness as the Ancient Ones had feasted on their sanity.

Even then, Ina wasn’t sure what she was so disgusted about.

Only that, she hadn’t just wanted to kill those men, to simply drive them to the furthest end of insanity. She wanted them to _disappear_ —and Ina thinks, when given the option to, she’d do it all over again.

And perhaps that was what disgusted her so much. 

Her lack of remorse and disregard for human life.

_Calm down_ , she tells herself. Ina breathes, trying to filter everything else but the memory of feeling Amelia’s heartbeat on the tips of her fingers.

Amelia was safe. They were home.

Amelia was safe. No one can touch her anymore.

Amelia was safe. That was what mattered most.

Ina repeats the thought like a chant in her head.

She feels a little out of herself. It’s almost as if she’s meeting someone new. Someone who was unhinged, merciless, and would tear the world apart if it meant keeping Amelia safe. And Ina knows, just knows, if she can physically meet this person, it would not be any different from looking at her reflection in the mirror.

And the thought of it was suffocating.

She doesn't know how long she stayed there, hunched over the sink and just trying to breathe.

"Ina?"

She jolts at the hand that gingerly touched the back of her shoulder. She whips around, startled, and the time traveler jumps back.

Amelia apologizes with a smile on her lips. "I was calling your name for about a minute and you weren't moving at all, I assumed you fell asleep like that."

"Oh, um, sorry." Ina waves her off. Still, her eyes run over Amelia's entire frame. Hair still damp from the shower, wearing nothing but a loose shirt that stopped just above the middle of her thighs.

Ina looks away, mouth dry. The sight easily started to make her feel a different kind of heat. One that was more familiar yet does not fall behind when it comes to intensity.

Amelia notices, a corner of her mouth lifting, because of course she does.

The time traveler steps closer. Ina feels the need to step back but there was no room to move.

Amelia’s hand reaches to touch her face, gently, as if Ina was one wrong touch away from breaking.

“Your eyes are back to normal,” Amelia murmured, fearlessly tracing the fracture like marks on her cheek with the pad of her thumb. “But these lines…”

Ina feels the Ancient Ones hum at Amelia’s touch. She pointedly ignores them.

“They’ll go away soon.” Ina _hopes_ they go away soon.

“You,” Amelia starts, pausing for a second. “You look troubled.”

Ina takes the hand on her cheek, not quite pushing it away but stops it from touching her face any further. “Aren’t you scared?”

“No.”

“...No?”

Amelia tilts her head at her, smiling. Ina doesn’t know how it turned out like this. It was not her who was kidnapped and held hostage by a bunch of extremists— _pests_ , a voice in Ina’s mind growls and it wasn’t the Ancient Ones’—yet here Amelia was, doing the comforting.

"Do I need to convince you?"

And then without prompt or fanfare, Amelia kisses her. Kisses her as if it’s all she’s been wanting to do since they got home. The feel of Amelia’s lips on hers quietens Ina’s mind. And quiet? She could welcome that. She welcomes it—welcomes Amelia and the way her lips move, stringing Ina along like a helpless puppet hanging onto her every movement.

Ina’s hands found Amelia’s hips, pulling her closer.

There’s something delicately enticing about the way Amelia traced the patterns on her skin with her lips, from the corner of her mouth to the column of her neck. Her hands are hot on Ina’s skin, sliding under her robes and to her taut stomach, effectively wiping coherent thoughts from Ina’s mind and sparks a heat in her gut that can only be satiated by Amelia and Amelia alone.

“Ame,” she groans, a warning in her voice. Amelia responds by sinking her teeth on her collarbone. It spurs Ina into action. Her gloved hand touches Amelia’s thigh and slides under her loose shirt to her hip and _oh_ . _She’s not wearing any_ —

Ina _growls_.

Amelia certainly had more efficient ways of making her lose her mind far quicker than the Ancient Ones could. She feels a sudden current vibrate from under her skin, as if the Ancient Ones has found humor in her thoughts.

Impatient, Ina maneuvers them away from the sink and lets herself fall backwards, pulling the surprised time traveler with her.

A dark haze catches their falling bodies and instead of the cold hard floor, Ina’s back lands on the soft covers of their bed. Amelia yelps, hands clutching at Ina’s shoulder as she now sat straddling the priestess’ hips.

“That’s—” Amelia blinks, surprised. “That’s a pretty neat trick.” she sounded breathless, as if the little display of power only fueled the heat in her gut all the more.

And as the time traveler’s eyes raked over her form, of Ina under her, the priestess saw the want and hunger she felt quickly mirrored back to her in Amelia’s blue eyes.

It snaps Ina out of whatever hesitation she was feeling.

Amelia startles, feeling a tentacle curl around her thigh.

“What’s wrong, dearest?” Ina murmurs, barely recognizing her own voice from how the heat has wrapped around her tone. Amelia groans at the sound. Ina rises up as her hands pull at the hem of Amelia’s shirt. The time traveler takes the cue and lets her take it off, baring herself for Ina’s hungry gaze.

Ina’s mouth latches onto a stiff peak, her tongue circling before biting none too gently. She revels in the way Amelia trembles on top of her, hands latching on to her shoulders as her knees dug into the mattress.

An impatient curling of nails on the back of her shoulder makes Ina smile. Her hands, still gloved, returns to Amelia’s hips as she finally wills the tentacle to move and feel Amelia’s wetness. Ina stalls, tracing her lower lips and intentionally avoiding her clit. The wet sound of her arousal reaches their ears.

Amelia groans, grinding down to meet the lazy strokes of the tentacle’s tip. Ina kisses her cheek sweetly as if she wasn’t driving the woman mad with her teasing.

“Please.” Amelia begs, groaning as Ina’s tongue moves to trace the shell of her ear. Ina doesn’t relent, continuing at her own pace, going as far as tightening her grip on Amelia’s hips to stop her from grinding. 

“ _Please_.” she rasps, the word almost full air and no sound. 

Ah, how could she say no to that?

She pulls back to settle herself against the pillows, watching as Amelia whines from the way she suddenly pulls back only to moan again when the tentacle circles her entrance. 

Amelia’s eyes search for hers, confused but nonetheless yielding and waiting for Ina’s word.

“Well?” Ina asks, catching Amelia’s eyes in challenge. “What are you waiting for?”

Amelia lowers herself.

They both groan, Ina from the sight and Amelia from the sheer pleasure of finally having a modicum of relief.

And Ina watches. 

Watches as Amelia moves and builds herself up to reach her peak. The movement of her hips started slow, maybe even a little hesitant but it didn’t take long for her to lose herself in the sensation as she quickly found her pace.

Ina’s jaw clenches hard—the visuals, the feel of Amelia clenching and falling apart all over her. It was too much. Amelia murmurs her name, eyes never once straying away from hers no matter how much she wanted to just roll her eyes back in pleasure.

It feeds Ina’s lust like no other.

The tentacle curls and Amelia makes a keening sound when it hits her just right.

“Ina…” she rasps.

Ina’s hand twitches from where it rested on Amelia’s hip and she’s suddenly very aware of how much she wants to feel Amelia’s skin with her bare fingers.

She strokes Amelia’s sweet spot once more with intent.

Amelia gasps, hunching over and Ina takes the opportunity to cup her face with her still gloved hand. Her thumb presses on Amelia’s parted lips. The time traveler doesn’t need any more prompt to pull at the silk cloth with her teeth, just barely. Ina watches with rapt attention and fascination as she repeats the process with her other fingers, saving her index finger for last and uses it to pull the glove off completely, all the while never losing the almost desperate way her hips moved.

“Good girl,” Ina mumbles. Amelia trembled, her mouth falling open at the praise.

When her hand returns to Amelia’s hip, finally feeling her bare skin, Ina feels a pull at the back of her mind.

The Ancient Ones.

It wasn’t so much as a request for permission, but rather a little friendly warning.

From the tips of her fingers, the ink spills into the expanse of Amelia’s skin, from her hip to just below her chest in patterns that looked no different from the spidery veins that marked Ina’s own.

And _oh._ Ina gasps, suddenly feeling _it_ inside of her as well. Curling, stroking, sending Ina careening to the edge of her own release at a dizzying pace. 

Amelia notices and the sudden glint in her eyes reminds Ina of someone who’s been handed keys to a deadly weapon.

There’s an immediate shift in the way Amelia moved. From the previously desperate rise and drop of her hips to something more fluid, sensual, and _slow_.

She starts to ride as if she’s putting on a show.

Ina moans, a hand moving to fist on the sheets as the other kept contact with Amelia’s hip. And Ina _can’t_ , can’t deal with how she feels like she’s seeing her sins being written on her lover’s skin and Amelia is just taking it all willingly.

The sudden break of her expression does something with the way Amelia starts to look like she just wants to devour Ina whole.

The tables were turned all too quickly.

Who was playing who now?

The mark _pulsed_.

They tremble in sync. The sound of Ina’s rasps mixing with Amelia’s moans. The time traveler could only keep the slow pace for a while before the movement of her hips regained their previous desperate fervor. 

“I’m…” Amelia gasps, hunching over again as if she couldn’t keep herself straight anymore. “Ina… I'm..!”

Ina’s hand releases the sheets, searches for Amelia’s face. She brings their lips together, lets Amelia swallow the sounds that escaped her throat.

And with one last drop of Amelia’s hips, they cum _hard_.

Ina feels the tightly coiled heat in her gut uncurl all at once, sending her nerves fraying with white-hot pleasure. Amelia follows, her teeth sinking harshly on Ina’s shoulder to muffle the near animalistic sound she made as she reached her peak.

It lasts longer than any of the orgasms they had to date.

Ina breathes after a long while, finally feeling her senses come back to barely functioning order. She collects the already passed out Amelia in her arms, laughing. This was a first. Still, Ina doesn’t think she’s in much position to say anything as she felt the way her eyelids grew heavy.

Ina laughs once more, eyes closing.

And as she falls asleep, it’s with the thought that Amelia Watson really was her sweetest sin and greatest salvation.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, the entire plot of ‘broken canticle’ was just a device I used to write about magical threesome. Yes. Humu, humu.
> 
> top!Ina? bottom!Ame? Vice-versa? Pfft. Jokes on y’all, AO-chan comes out on top out of all this.
> 
> Also, forgive the mistakes please. I didn't go over this so much so I don't lose my nerve while I think about how this is the first smut ive written lmao. *head in hands*


End file.
